legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Full Moon Gala
Full Moon Gala is a Raid Event scheduled to start on January 3, 2017 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on January 7, 2017 at 6:59 PM (PST). It is the nineteenth episode of the Dark Stigma story and tenth in the Malice Canon storyline. __TOC__ Feature Changes * The Hidden Boss will appear immediately when the event begins. * The Boss Reward Chest will open when the event begins. * There will be no maintenance period or Half-Time Rewards. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Dragon Warrior Saggan (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Bintang, Stoking Revival (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Demon Organist Traude (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Riki, Evading Obscurity (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "Is this where they took Riki?" After setting foot into the sinister territory, Elimval's voice began to waver. You had entered Rakrow, a region said to be ruled by a never-ending night. You thought back to several hours ago, when your journey was interrupted by another sudden visit from Ripley. He had come bearing grave news: Riki, a staunch ally who aided in your battle against Ildanev, had vanished... ...... The stately strutures that loomed into the darkened skies were immaculate, yet the stench of blood and depravity pervaded the premises. They lined the path that led to a castle, where Ripley stated without uncertainty that Riki was being held captive. During the clash at the imperial capital, she had suffered a grave injury but made a complete recovery under Rozanna's care. She then used the magic circle of Yahqi's witches to leave the protection of the Holy Dome to observe the movements of the empire. However, the last point of contact was within short range of Rakrow. "There's been word of several abductions from neighboring towns, all young, fair maidens. It seems whenever the prince who governs the territory holds one of his usual shindigs, he'll start the occasion by serving up the blood of a virgin, or so the rumor goes." They held an unusual view of the world. They believed that they were the most noble beings in the empire for their ancient lineage, disdaining humans and half-breeds. And due to their distance from the capital, they were as of yet unaffected by the Stigmal phenomenon, and were in all likelihood mocking the calamity as it unfolded. Upon receiving Ripley's report, you thought that Riki had been abducted for use at one of the parties, for no other possibility seemed to present itself. Rather than deliberate further, you felt it necessary to depart for the castle at once and confront its master, the vampire prince Alucard. "I had a feeling you would come to her rescue, so I've arranged for some more suitable attire! I'd go with you, but I was going to follow another lead. Don't worry, since I'll send for Rooney to come join you. Take care now and good luck!" Even with the promise of additional aid, it would take time before Rooney would arrive. And so the three of you made for the castle. The thin clouds overhead swirled above it, perhaps hinting of the immense power held within its chambers... ...... "Introducing the honorable Phianon." The servant announced each new entrant to the ball, interrupting the chatter amongst the gentlemen and ladies present as they turned their attention to the door. "I think you look splendid, Hero." Elimval whispered to you from behind in a barely audible voice. The three of you, with Ripley's help, had obtained invitations by pretending to be an elite demon warrior and entourage, for entry would be otherwise impossible. "And here I was thinkin' the outside was impressive. This interior decoration is somethin' else." Salvador also murmured as he looked around the banquet hall. The stone floor was polished to a mirror shine and the walls and pillars were adorned with all manner of luxurious trimmings. The entire structure could have been an enormous museum display, both extravagant yet refined. However, what had not changed was the air from outside, still laden with the odor of depravity. The attendees were similarly festooned in elaborate finery. Wine glasses in hand, they engaged in pleasant conversation although a few seemed more bored than stimulated. "You'll stand out if you keep looking around like that, Salvador." "What? We're supposed to be some noble family from the boonies. Shouldn't hurt to play up the country bumpkin part a bit. Besides, I don't think anyone's payin' us much attention anymore." Indeed, your time in the limelight had elapsed as more invitees arrived. "Presenting the honorable Princess Saggan." "Presenting the honorable Madam Scarlet." The gallery buzzed with excitement. It seemed the latter was something of a popular figure. "Well, we're not gonna get much done huddlin' up like this. We better split up and listen out for clues." On Salvador's signal, you all went your separate ways. You and Salvador were to mingle with the party while Elimval went with the servants in the antechamber. In your preparations, you learned Riki was merely one of many recent victims. However, that merely brought up another concern. If Prince Alucard was truly behind the kidnappings, his goal was inscrutable. One with his vast wealth and authority should be able to acquire them through less forceful means. Either he was using them for other purposes, such as sacrifices for a grim ceremony, or for some arrangement with Ildanev. Unable to make any progress, you decided to begin eavesdropping on the partygoers around you. "Presenting the honorable Princess Arona." "Presenting the honorable Duke Dylan." The whole room began to stir once more. The princess had a scaly, fish-like appearance such as that of a mermaid, but the confusion that arose from her possession of legs soon vanished in her breathtaking beauty. The other invitee was her complete opposite. His unpolished, rugged appearance and disheveled clothes clashed with everyone else in attendance. "Oh, how unusual to see you here, Sir Dylan." A small throng of women crowded around him, fawning. "Well, it would be remiss of me to be absent for the 'Night of Revival,' you see." "Yes, even someone like you who has grown tired of these parties would have to come." You had not heard of the "Night of Revival." It appeared to be a special occasion to those of the land. "From what I gathered, Prince Alucard is expected to introduce his bride-to-be as well." "Hohoho, most intriguiging." If the prince was indeed as young as you had heard, it would make sense for him to be yet in bachelorhood. He had only recently been granted the rule of Rakrow. Amongst the women who were abducted, a number of them were from distinguished families. Perhaps they were taken to be considered for marriage. "Introducing the master of the endless night, the most honorable Prince Alucard!" All of a sudden, the servant proclaimed the host's entry in a conspicuously louder voice, and the doors opened wide to reveal a youthful man with hair and eyes as black as night with lips a vibrant red. His manner was refined but hardly graceful; the scorn in his eyes and expression scarcely concealed his haughtiness. "Residents of and visitors to this proud land of Rakrow, I bid you welcome to the Night of Revival. Beneath the eternal moons, enjoy this reverie to your heart's content." Then, with a wave of his hand, the pipe organ began to breathe a strange melody. ...... The ball carried on, the elegance and splendor marred only slightly by the strange air of languidness in the music. The nobles paired off and danced gracefully across the floor, lacy hems fluttering. However, you stood near the edge, ears alert for any relevant information. Suddenly, you heard a low voice. "Do you not want to dance?" It was Madam Scarlet, and behind her was Duke Dylan and Prince Alucard. They were seemingly greeting the attendees. Choosing your words carefully, you introduced yourself as Fianon. "Well, well, it is quite an honor for one from a powerful clan to attend on such a grand occasion." His grandiose reply gave you pause. Either you had not realized the prestige that accompanied your assumed name, or it was how he usually greeted new visitors. "With someone such as yourself here, it seems this party will be more entertaining than usual." "I would ask you restrain yourself to some degree, Duke." The words of Dylan and Scarlet also held a certain level of pompousness. You were unable to tell whether or not their words were sincere, and their cold smiles could not be read. At that moment, the sound of a bell ringing echoed through the hall. It was a heavy, somehow ominous tone. "That's from the belfry in my villa. Which reminds me... This is your first time here, yes? Then I would like to give you a single warning: make absolutely certain you do not come near the villa. It is my private quarters, and I take my privacy very, very, seriously." With a wide smirk, he then turned around and led the other two to greet the next visitor. Your mind raced. He may have seen through your guise. He may have been issuing his standard warning or requsition. Whatever the case may have been, it was clear the villa held the answers you sought. Wary of any wayward gaze, you slipped from the hall and headed for the rendevous point to rejoin with Elimval and Salvador. As soon as possible, you would make for the villa to see what lied in wait... Epilogue You had infiltrated Prince Alucard's castle to rescue Riki and the other abducted women. Attending the ball under a false identity, you slipped out from the main chamber and departed for the prince's royal villa where you believed they were being held. "It seems we've arrived." Elimval spoke as you approached a large door trimmed in gold. Salvador pushed lightly to assess its sturdiness, but it easily swung open to everyone's surprise. Beyond was an expansive parlor bathed in moonlight from the skylight above. You stepped into the room and the ominous bell chimed once more. "Hmph, is that supposed to be a threat?" Despite his cocksure comment, Salvador had drawn back on his bowstring. Suddenly, a pallid flame materialized and drifted about the room, igniting the candles on the chandelier and sconces one by one. In the cold light, you saw two shadows standing next to each other. One was swathed in black and crimson, Prince Alucard. The other was the indolent Duke Dylan. "How good it is to see you again, Phianon. ...Or would you prefer to be called a 'murderer'?" The prince bowed in exaggerated fashion, his cape flapping like wings. "So, you were on the side of the Lightholders after all!" Elimval reacted harshly upon hearing their slanderous name for the Hero. "Don't be absurd! None of us would dare align ourselves with those brutes." "They are no more than guests... the same as you lot." The two declined the claim as they neared. From behind you and Salvador's protection, Elimval seemed perplexed. "But I don't think they ever presented an invitation..." "Maybe theirs was given in person... like the one they gave Riki." Salvador held the arrow tight against the string as he glared at the monsters. "It is as you say. Formalities are important, but procuring an invitation is simple should the requirements be met. And never underestimate the importance of negotiation. The Lightholders are most eloquent..." He flashed a sinister grin before continuing. "Before I answer your concerns, allow me tell you something: the endless night of Rakrow, pride of our kind for generations, is brought about through this very castle. However, the dark energy that sustains it is on the wane." "The tolling of the bell is the castle's laughter, feeding on those who perish in its halls. In this instance, it was nourished by the souls of the Lightholders you killed." Your face contorted with revulsion. You did not want to imagine being responsible for the protraction of the ghastly dusk. "However, the deaths of mere ruffians can stave off downfall but for a moment. A being of far greater magnificence is required for a true feast." "A veteran of battle, a soul who has overcome countless struggles... that would be you. I am well aware of the empire's charges against you, as well as their erroneousness. We have our ways of knowing the truth, for whatever you think of us, we reject the propaganda they tend to spew." The wicked smiles of both nobles widened. It was then you realized the "Night of Revival" was referring to the sacrifice of a refined soul to the mystic castle. The maidens were not captured for that end, but to lure the greater prize in you. "Hahaha... And that one of the maidens happened to be your ally was pure serendipity that hastened you to us. Moreover, the deaths of the Lightholders that would inevitably follow would sustain the castle until you were firmly within our grasp, as you are now." The bell resounded yet again, conspicuously louder. "It seems the castle cannot wait any longer, my liege." "Then we shall begin the ceremony. ...However, there is no amusement to be had in a quick, painless death." Alucard's expression shifted to one of sly composure. "Let us have a spot of divertissement by dueling each other, Hero. Should you win, I shall free all of the maidens captured." You were bewildered by his offer, and the duke was even more so. "Is it wise to gamble with the fate of Rakrow over a moment's entertainment?" "And is it wise to insinuate the possibility of failure on my end?" "...Very well. Do as you please." He shrugged his shoulders at the prince's haughty words. His prompt deference was nearly as baffling as his ruler's attitude, again on unabashed display as he turned back towards you. "The castle's limit draws nigh. Next the bell cries shall be its true death knell. If you survive until then, victory shall be yours. Does that sound acceptable?" On no grounds to dispute his terms, you nodded and readied your blade. "Then let the true banquet commence!" Fangs and nails bared, the vampire bolted at you with alarming speed. You managed to dodge so he only tore into your coat and retaliated with a forceful swing. The edge sliced through fabric and flesh, and blotch of red oozed from the wound. Alucard could not hide his shock. "Injured by a sacrifice...? Impossible!" Howling, he swiped again with his long nails. You parried each swing, sparks showering with each clash. "This is the first challenge that has been so invigorating!" His smile returned as he relished in the unfamiliar yet undeniable thrill of facing a worthy adversary. But the conclusion was all too abrupt as the warped tones of the villa's bell echoed its last. "It cannot be...!" Awaking from his trance, Alucard groaned in horror. "Man, why's it so stinkin' loud?!" The deafening volume caused Salvador to clap his hands to his ears. Yet the din could not muffle the sound of crumbling stone from outside. "Look! I see light!" Elimval pointed through a window, where the first rays of dawn in untold ages peered over the horizon. Alucard could only stare in awe at the sight. "Has the endless night of Rakrow... ended?" "It appears it has. You simply were not quick enough in preparing the sacrifice, Alucard. But this may be for the best." The defeated prince turned quizzically to the duke. "With each ball, I grew more and more tired of both them and the constant darkness. Each gathering was not a time of leisure but a tedious chore. Would you not agree, Alucard? Would another 100 more parties be preferable to another intense battle such as the one you shared with the Hero?" "I must say the latter option sounds more enticing..." He smiled once more, but this time of embarrassment. "I admit defeat, Hero. You shall find the women locked in the dungeon beneath the villa. Use this key to free them." After tossing you the key, he retreated to an area shaded from the morning sunlight. "Go about your business, but always remember that I will be the one to kill you, so do not allow yourself to fall to another until we fight again." Then, he turned and left through a door on the opposite side of the chamber with Dylan close behind. You felt determination in his voice, but it was unclear how he expected to survive in these new conditions. It was possible he did not know either. "You seem to endear yourself to the most curious types, Hero." Elimval's comment brought a wry grin to your face, Salvador soon diverted your attention. "Hey, we shouldn't be stickin' around here much longer! This whole place is about to fall on our heads!" He pointed to the ceiling and the cracks that ran through the stone. The weak tremors had already damaged the structure, and they were only getting stronger as the castle could no longer hold itself together. Hurrying, you descended into the dungeon to rescue Riki and the other victims. ...... "Well, I suppose this could be considered a happy ending." Ripley surveyed the remains of the villa. He had arrived shortly before its fall and helped you lead the hundred-odd young women from the massive cage underneath the building to safety. Soon after, the stately castle became reduced to a mountain of rubble, with no discernable trace of decorations or attendees. Meanwhile, the rising sun cast a cleansing light over the land, waking it from the dark dream. Everything was as Ripley said, except Riki was nowhere to be seen. "'Happy, my eye! Where the devil is Riki?!" "Oh, you didn't see her leave with Rooney? Here, she left this." Ripley presented Salvador with a piece of paper signed by Riki. "Thanks for freeing me, and sorry that we couldn't have a proper reunion. I didn't want to have everyone key to the rebellion in one place for too long. Don't worry, we'll certainly meet again; I need to return the favor after all." Informed of her reasoning and reassured of her safety, you felt relieved and as bright as the sky above Rakrow. It was possible you would not see her again until the final confrontation with Ildanev, but her devotion to the cause reinvigorated you in your fight for justice. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Full Moon Gala